Magnetic resonant imaging (MRI) is used to generate images of the inside of a patient's body. MRI uses magnets and coils to generate a strong and uniform magnetic field that causes the electrons in a patient's body to spin in a uniform and predictable manner. The MRI equipment can then manipulate the spinning electrons and use the resulting information to generate an image of the inside of a patient's body.
The difficulty is that disruptions and deflections in the magnetic field will effect the spinning reaction of the electrons. As a result, the generated image may show artifacts that distort the image of the patients body. One source of distortion is equipment such as motors that are in the vicinity of the MRI machine. Motors are generally formed with material that produces a magnetic field and/or is susceptible to producing its own magnetic field when placed within an external magnetic field. Examples of such materials that are commonly used in motors include iron and brass. Thus, when placed in the field generated by the MRI machine, the motors can cause artifacts in the image of the patient's body.
Therefore, there is a need for a motor that can be placed near an MRI machine that has minimal risk of creating artifacts that the MRI generates. There is a related need for a motor that does not produce a magnetic field. There is yet another need for a motor that has a low susceptibility of being induced to produce a magnetic field.